


Surprised

by aryas_zehral



Category: Sense and Sensibility - Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should not have been surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprised

He should not have been surprised by her actions, she was a girl who believed in natural reactions, on spontaneity and love and sensibility, and yet he was. That she had giggled and laughed as he carried her into Delaford and up to the bedroom, he was not surprised. That she had smiled up at him as he deposited her on the bed and responded to his kisses with passionate ferocity did not surprise him. That she had been eager to help him as he unlaced her stays and stripped her of the layers of her clothing he had placed on her eagerness for him to see her in her natural state. That she watched with large, curious eyes as he stripped himself seemed just as natural. But when her long, piano playing fingers had reached out fearlessly to wrap around his cock rather than staying blushing and unsure by her sides he had found himself pleasantly surprised. When she had stood up from the bed and pushed him down onto it in her place, he was confused and curious. And when she looked at his member with those curious eyes for long moments before declaring that to know the truth of her husband she must experience all of him before leaning forward and taking it between her red, mischievous lips he had been in raptures of amazement and at that moment he realised that she may not be the most decorous of wives or easy to control but (oh!) the joys they could experience together.

**Author's Note:**

> For PornBattleIX, prompt was fingers. Unbeta'd


End file.
